The BitterSweet Truths
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: Nikevi, this is for YOU! to other peeps, yes, this IS a revealing fic, and a bomding fic between Maddie and Danny. so come on all you readers, click the title, and read the story. i know you wanna!  3


**This is for you, Nekevi! Hope you like! =3**

**The Bitter-Sweet Truths**

Danny sighed as he slumped onto the park bench, clutching the gushing wound. It was so painful, he was almost sure that he wouldn't be able to make it home. Closing his eyes and looking up, he took deep breaths, trying to forget about the pain so he could go home. So that his mom wouldn't worry about him. He always felt so bad when she was worried.

He decided he could handle it, and just when he was about to lift himself up for the long trip home, he heard the cocking of a gun, and a determined voice. "Freeze Phantom." Fear overtook his being as he opened his eyes, soming into eye contact with none other than his mother.

He fell off the bench in shock, and cried out in agony as the just numbed wound flared back to life, bringing back the all-too-familiar torture. He felt the edges of his vision blur, and he watched as his mother dissipated into the abiss.

=linebreak=

Danny opened his eyes, and looked around the lab-

Wait, he was in his parents lab, in ghost form…

"Hello Ghost." Said the voice of his mother. "Done pretending to be asleep?" he cocked a brow in confusion.

"I wasn't pretending. I really was asleep. Why would you think I was pretending?" Maddie scoffed, and turned towards the table that held many (and I mean many) painful looking knives.

"Ghosts can't fall asleep," she hesitated before continuing a connected train of thought. "Then again, Ghosts don't bleed human blood either…" Danny gasped, and looked down at his open wounds. He _was _bleeding human blood. This could not end well.

Maddie turned towards the ghost, and was about to do something he was sure horrible with the knife in her hand, when he lost his self control. He threw his ecto-charged glowing green hands up for defense, and yelled out in fear.

"Stop! I don't want to die!" He yelled. Maddie stopped in her tracks, but then let out some hollow laughter.

"Ghosts can't die. You know that, as do I, so stop freaking out." She said. She was about to continue when she saw something impossible happen right before her eyes. Tears where forming in Phantom's eyes.

"Ghosts… can't cry though." She thought aloud. "It's scientically impossible. They would need certain glands that only humans have, and for red blood, human blood, they would have to be…"

Danny closed his eyes, and prepaired to be lashed out on, when he heard a clinking sound, and a startled gasp. He opened his eyes, and looked up at his mother. She had a horror stricken face as she stared wide eyes at the young Halfa.

"… they would have to be alive. A ghost, yet with humanity. A Half Ghost…" she looked at the fear stricken ghost boy before her, and she observed his appearance. "You're Half Ghost." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Danny nodded anyway.

"How?" she asked. "Who is your human half. You would have to have another form to be able to hold on to humanity. Who?"

Danny shook his head, and looked down. He bent over, clutching the aching wound across his chest, and Maddie gasped when she realized she allowed a living being to be in pain. She walked towards a cabinet, and grabbed a First Aid kit. Walking over to Danny, she noticed he seemed more at ease.

"Are you really only half Ghost?" she asked as she cleaned his wounds. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Wow." She murmured. "I never would have thought that the 'Evil Ghost Boy' I had been hunting was still alive." She looked at him seriously. "I am truly sorry for doing that to you. If I had known-"

"I'ts okay Mom.-" Danny's eyes widened when he said that. It was then that he knew it was over. By the look on her face as she wrapped the last of the injuries, it was obvious that it had clicked in her mind he was her son.

She looked at him with fear, not fear of him, but fear of how he had coped with her trying to kill him on a daily bases. She reached forward, and gripped her little boy in her arms, crying into his shoulder.

"You're Danny?" she asked. He nodded, and gripped her back in return. "Oh my-, Danny, I'm so sorry, I should have never, ever, done all of those horrid things to you, please forgive me." he hugged her tighter, and smiled. This was what he had been hoping for, waiting for. He had needed her acceptance, no one elses.

"It's okay Mom"

**TA FREAKIN' DA! I really hope you all liked that, and if you would review, I will HUGGLES you ALL! =3**


End file.
